United Nations Armed Forces
The United Nations Armed Forces (UNAF) is the military arm of the geopolitical organization known as the United Nations, an organization which has seen a great deal of change over the since its inception in 1945. One of the most major changes between the United Nations of old and the current United Nations is the provision of the previously mentioned Armed Forces. The UNAF is direct descendant of the Department of Peacekeeping Operations (DPKO). The transition between the two organizations can be traced as far as the beginning of the 21st Century, but the current structure of the UNAF was not fully realized until 2256. United Nations Military Command (UNMC) The United Nations Military Command is the primary organ of the organizational structure of the UNAF. It is headed by a Council of Senior Officers which are selected as the premier officers of certain sections of the UNAF. The forces who currently possess a seat on the council are the United Nations Aerospace Command, the United Nations Corps of Marines, the Office of Military Intelligence, and the United Nations Planetary Command. The United Nations Planetary Command is unique in that it contributes three Senior Officers to the Council, the three heads of its own internal Council of Senior Officers. It may also be noted that the Office of Military Intelligence is itself a department of the UNMC, but maintains a seat of the Council of Senior Officers due to the extent of its responsibilities in the coordination of policing of the UNAF. The UNMC itself is responsible for the coordination of the UNAF's Military Intelligence, Research & Development, Military Theory, Logistics, and a great deal of other operations. Each of these operations is in part handled by a separate Office of the UNMC. Offices of the United Nations Military Command The United Nations Military command operates dozens of offices which oversee everything which occurs in the UNAF and keeps the cogs of the machine running smoothly. The most prominent of these office is OMI, the Office of Military Intelligence. Office of Military Intelligence (OMI) The Office of Military Intelligence is an office of the UNMC which is responsible for a wide range of security related issues which includes cyber security and the policing of the military. Department of the Military Police (UNDMP) The Department of the Military Police is responsible for the maintenance of a military police force which is recruited from well performing members of the various sections of the UNAF. Department of Cyber Security (UNDCS) The Department of Cyber Security is responsible for maintaining tight security on all UN computer systems. This is primarily accomplished through the use of dozens of Union and Dumb AI which work in tandem to plug holes in the security system as quickly as possible. Department of the Courier (UNDC) The Department of the Courier is a department of the Office of Military Intelligence which employs high speed aerospace craft and other vehicles to deliver in person confidential information when there is a reason to believe that it would otherwise be compromised. Office of Military Development and Research (UNOMDR) The Office of Military Development and Research is an office of the UNMC which is responsible for the coordination of research efforts between each section of the UNAF so as to reduce wastage produced by multiple, similar research programs. Office of Military Logistics (UNOML) The Office of Military Logistics is an office of the UNMC which is responsible for ordering and distributing equipment, vehicles, etc between the various sections of the UNAF. Office of Strategic Affairs (UNOSA) The Office of Strategic Affairs is an office of the UNMC which is responsible for the development of military tactics, codes, and plans. They work both theoretically and practically, often organizing drills and war games for the purposes of exploring the capacities of units within the UNAF. Office of Security and Development (UNOSD) The Office of Security and Development is an office of the UNMC which is responsible for the further development of the UNAF's capacities to wage war and operate during peace time. They are also partially responsible for assisting in the construction of infrastructure which could serve both military and civilian functions. United Nations Aerospace Command (UNAC) The United Nations Aerospace Command is responsible for the deployment and maintenance of the most substantial portion of the UNAF's military space ships and aerospace fighter craft. It is also responsible for the defense of ships traversing space and space stations throughout UN member space. United Nations Corps of Marines (UNCM) The United Nations Corps of Marines is a department of the UNAC dedicated to the training and preservation of a fighting force which is capable of being deployed both in space and on land in all environments.The UNCM is by this goal a successful organization as it can boast its ability to deploy a substantial number of troops anywhere in the solar system within 24 hours and have that force capable of sustained, independent operations for a period of at least eight months. The UNCM is also responsible for the ship-side defense of larger UNAC space vessels, UNAC military installations, and the operation of a limited fleet of aerospace craft. United Nations Planetary Command (UNPC) The United Nations Planetary Command is a department of the United Nations Military Command responsible for the coordination of all operations which originate from terrestrial bodies. The UNPC possesses its own Council of Senior Officers which includes the three Senior Officers of the United Nations Army Command, the United Nations Naval Command, and the United Nations Corps of Engineers. United Nations Army Command (UNAC) The United Nations Army Command is responsible for the maintenance of a substantial military presence on Earth and select other bodies in UN member space. By number of personnel, it is the largest portion of the United Nations Armed Forces. UNAC also maintains its own fleet of aerospace craft as well as ground support aerocraft. United Nations Naval Command (UNNC) The United Nations Naval Command is responsible for the waterways of UN member space. They maintain small fleets of highly advanced warships alongside large fleets of maritime patrol craft and other similar ships. In most cases, they serve a very minor role. However, their ability to quickly establish maritime infrastructure and search & rescue capabilities has allowed them to survive far beyond what any theorist may have expected. However, it still remains as one of the most underfunded branches of the UNAF. United Nations Corps of Engineers (UNCE) The United Nations Corps of Engineers is a department of the United Nations Army Command which is responsible for the maintenance of a vast military infrastructure which would prove integral in any unforeseen events in the future. Aside from this, they are often placed on assignments to help the establishment of extra-planetary mines, the construction of highway systems, and additions to the information infrastructure.